To Lose a Diamond
by kissa621
Summary: Can anyone say blackmail? Derek loves eavesdropping on Casey any chance he gets. But this is one time that he wished he hadn't.


Derek lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was dark and he didn't know if that made it better or worse because he couldn't see anything but he could hear _everything_. He heard when Truman snuck into Casey's bedroom roughly thirty minutes ago. He heard her giggle; the bed springs creak, and the distinct sound of two people making out.

He tried to block it out. He tried to go to sleep but it was so fucking hard when every few minutes he'd hear Truman's disgusting grunting, Casey sighing or the bed squeaking. He thought he could get his headphones but realized he left them in has backpack by the front door downstairs. The only other option was to turn on his music but the volume he'd need it cranked up to in order to effectively tune them out would likely wake Marti and there was _no way_ he was explaining to her why he had to play his radio at one in the morning. Besides, he didn't want Casey to know that he could hear _everything_ she did through the vent above his bed. If she knew that she'd stop having private conversations with Emily on her bed or allowing Truman to sneak in her room in the middle of the night (granted this was the first time that Derek knew of) and how else was he supposed to get all this_ amazing_ blackmail? And he _really_ liked listening for blackmail. I mean, its not like he _enjoyed_ listening to the sound of her voice when she was singing her girly pop songs or the smooth shuffling of her feet when she was practicing her ballet moves. He sure as hell couldn't stand her late night phone calls with Truman. Casey's baby talk had a tendency to make him sick to his stomach.

Or at least that's what he told himself and he refused to think any differently.

The bed began to squeak a little more frequently as they moved. He caught himself picturing Casey rolling around on her bed, making out with Truman and quickly tried to change the image in his head. He didn't want to know why two people needed to move so often when they were just kissing. And the possibility that they were doing anything more than that seemed outrageous. This was _Casey_ after all.

Truman's raspy voice cut through the silence.

"You're not gonna stop us now are you?" He didn't know why but the kid's voice always seemed to grate on Derek's nerves.

"Truman, I-"

"Come on Case, you've already done it with Max. So what's the big deal?"

Derek's heart skipped a beat and he found himself listening harder for Casey's response. Surely, he didn't mean…

"I haven't _done it_ with Max!" _Thank God._ "I told you! We almost did once but- but I stopped it." _Wait- what?_

"At the last fucking minute like you're doing with me? Jesus Christ Casey, this is probably why he dumped your ass!"

Derek's fists clenched as he waited to hear Casey demand that Truman leave but all she did was gasp.

Then Truman's apologetic voice quickly followed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just…I love you Casey." Derek rolled his eyes. He could see where this was going. "I want to show you how much I love you in the physical way too. The way two people in love are supposed to."

If it were anyone else- any other guy talking to any other girl he'd say hook, line and sinker. He knew what Truman was up to, trying to guilt Casey into giving it up. Derek was a _guy_, okay? He knew this trick even though he'd never had to use it and probably never would. He didn't want to have to _convince_ his girls into bed. He wanted them willing; he wanted it _consensual_, the way it was _supposed_ to be.

He hoped that Casey would be too smart to fall for such bullshit but he had a sinking feeling about the whole situation.

"Truman, I'm not sure I'm ready." Casey sounded so unsure, so scared and small. Derek could hardly stand it. Where was the girl who screamed at him for putting itching powder in her underwear drawer? Where was the girl who wore the Babe Raider outfit to prove a point? Where was his feminist little Casey with the backbone made of steel?

"Don't you love me, Case?" _Ugh_.

"Of course I do!"

"Then show me."

No. Say no, Casey. Just. Say. No.

The bedsprings squeaked anew as he mentally begged her not to do it. There was a moan followed by a low curse from Truman. Derek threw his arm over his eyes, squeezing them shut as he tried to fight the picture of them from forming in his head. He could see Casey lying there, most likely naked or maybe she still had her panties on. Truman laying his disgusting body over her, groping her, kissing her neck and –

"Oh fuck, Casey. Your tits are so fucking huge." _Are you freaking kidding me? Did he think that was a turn on? _"I'm going to fuck those tits."

Derek's fingers dug into the mattress.

He cringed at an awful slurping sound.

"Doesn't this feel good?"

Casey mmhmm'd and he knew she was lying because seriously? How could she find any of this attractive?

"I want to make you feel good, okay baby? I want this to be all about you."

Derek knew how much she hated to be called "baby." She says its impersonal and demeaning and whenever Truman calls her that Derek catches the barest flicker of irritation skirt across her brow – so slight that only he seems to ever notice.

"Truman…" Casey mumbled something else and Derek strained to hear it but couldn't. He wanted so badly to put his ear to the vent, to hear what she was saying. Because he didn't give a shit about what Truman said but cared only about what Casey says. He realizes how fucked up it is that he's listening to this but on some level he still expected Casey to stop it. He wasn't going to _actually_ listen to them have sex!

It was absurd.

Casey would never let it get that far. She'd stop it.

She would.

_Right?_

Truman groaned again, "You're so wet, baby."

_Oh fuck. _Truman was _touching_ was touching her_ down there! _

Derek tried to hold in the pathetic whine that escaped his throat. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why couldn't he seem to move? To _do something_? But would Casey want him to? Would she see his interruption as a godsend? Or would she be mortified and hurt and unable to speak to him after he announced himself because _obviously_ he'd been listening. And then how would he explain that?

It was impossible. He's heard too much now.

And technically, she hasn't told Truman to stop yet. He knew she still could. He _begged_ her to. But she was allowing it to happen. Maybe she really _did_ want to.

Casey's bed groaned or maybe that was Truman again. He was so caught up in his own mind screaming at him that he couldn't be sure. But then…it got _worse_.

"Truman…maybe we should-"

"Shh, shh, Casey its alright. I promise." Derek assumed she nodded or gave some kind of consent because (otherwise Truman wouldn't live to see next week) kissing noises ensued followed by the smallest of whimpers.

"Truman," Casey's panicked and frightened voice cut straight through to Derek's heart. He braced himself to run in there. "Truman, it _hurts_."

"Its always hurts the first time."

"I know but-_ah_!" Derek was going to throw up. He was shaking all over with fury or…something else. He wasn't sure.

"See? Like ripping off a Band-Aid." He heard the smacking of lips again and the bed started to protest with every movement. (Sort of the same way his heart did.) Judging by the repetition of bedsprings he knew Truman wasn't taking it slow. He imagined Casey biting her lip, tears in her eyes and cheeks flushed. He wanted to go in there and throw Truman off her consequences be damned. He could hear Truman moaning, "oh baby" over and over with a "fuck you feel so good-so tight," thrown in.

If it wasn't for the occasional female gasps he would have thought the asshole was just fucking himself.

He threw the pillow over his head but it did nothing to drown out the noise or maybe it was just embedded into his skull now and he'd never get it out. Over and over again he'd be forced to replay this horrific night in his every waking dreams. Was this his punishment for all of his eavesdropping or for having feelings that he couldn't even fully admit to yet?

Casey's voice finally emerged with the sweetest tone, "I love you, Truman."

Those four words felt like someone had taken a dagger to his stomach but he refused to acknowledge why.

"I love – I love fucking you!" Truman grunted too loudly and the bed finally stopped with the god forsaken squeaking.

And if he thought that Casey's words had gutted him it was nothing compared to what Truman had just said to Casey. He could feel her heart ache as if it was a palpable thing reaching through the wall and surrounding him in pain.

It wasn't even two seconds and Casey's bed screeched in a way that sounded as if it lost a great load of weight. His thought was confirmed when he heard Casey pitifully ask, "Where are you going?"

"Home. Its nearly two a.m. You don't want us to get caught do you?"

"N-no, I just thought you'd-"

"Don't worry, baby, I'll see you tomorrow at school and tomorrow night I'll sneak in again, okay?"

Not even thirty seconds later, he heard Casey's window open and shut.

Then Casey burst into tears.

* * *

A/N: This is my first LWD fanfiction. I apologize to all my Twilight fans. I couldn't help it. I had to write this little tidbid. I hope all who read it enjoyed it though and I'd like to continue it a little to give Casey and Derek a Happily Ever After.

Please review so I know what you think!


End file.
